Rewrite ${((5^{9})(3^{3}))^{6}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 3^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((5^{9})(3^{3}))^{6} = (5^{(9)(6)})(3^{(3)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{9})(3^{3}))^{6}} = 5^{54} \times 3^{18}} $